The invention relates to liquid crystal display electrodes. In particular, the invention relates to a more manufacturable electrode construction.
Alternating layers of patterned thin conductors and dielectrics are widely used in the semiconductor industry. Some electroluminescent (EL) displays use a multilayer patterned rear electrode with a common front electrode construction.
Some Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal (PDLC) displays use a roll to roll process in the manufacture of display products. The instability of plastic substrates can make registering front and rear electrodes difficult in a roll to roll process. Current manufacturing equipment may have difficulty registering front and rear electrodes. As a result, conventional displays typically use a patterned rear electrode and a non-patterned common front electrode construction. The traces of the patterned electrode that run the signal to the segment apply an electric field across the liquid crystal that may cause the liquid crystal material above these traces to “clear.” Some manufacturers may cover these traces with an ink overlay. This ink overlay, however, may be considered unacceptable.